In modern computer operations, a system may include multiple processors or processors with multiple cores. As processors and system structures advance, systems may include more processors or computer cores than are needed for current operations. The additional processor cores or processors may be implemented as needed, depending on the circumstances of the user.
The unused processing power in computer systems has implications in the licensing of computer processors. For example, a user or an application may wish to only license a certain number of active processor cores or processors, with any additional processors or cores being available as spares for future expansion. If a user's needs increase and an additional processor core is needed, an additional license fee may then be added for the additional core. After the additional fee is paid, the user may be provided with the code or key needed to activate and initiate usage of the processor or core.
However, the licensing structure available under conventional systems may not be sufficient in all circumstances. If a user can plan and anticipate that workload will increase, then the license fee may be paid in due course. However, if the user does not or cannot anticipate the needed usage, then the delay in obtaining licensing can create difficulty for the end user.
In particular, if a failure, potential failure, or reduced reliability condition arises for an active computer processor or core, platform, or system, then there is potential unused processing capacity to replace the component. However, the need to address the licensing of the processor or core prior to use creates a delay before the component can be replaced.